1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates in general to a scheduling and visitation approval system and method. In particular, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a scheduling and visitation management system that can be used for inmates housed in a department of corrections facility.
2. Background
In recent years, many correctional facilities have extended liberal visitation privileges to inmates to promote community and family ties that contribute positively to an inmate's personal development. In the interest of promoting wholesome family ties, hundreds of visits are permitted to be made each day to inmates of correctional facilities.
Typically, the activities relating to scheduling and coordination of a visit is done in the traditional way by scheduling visitations on a paper calendar.